Opposite gender love
by MSM OC
Summary: Fudou and haruna turn into opposite genders . which leads to a number of events .


Ten years after the world championships the inazuma team did a reunion . They were all excited for it except for fudou . They all met in a far away hotel . During those days many people's genders were being changed by a mysterious creature .

* * *

The team was having a party when suddenly the creature appeared there. It looked all around and then suddenly appeared infront of fudou . Fudou backedoff . With A single hand movement fudou was surrounded by some.sort of magic and then he was shot a few steps back . Fudou didnt get up after falling . They were all looking at fudou when the creature appeared infront of haruna and magic surrounded her and she fell back . Even she didnt stand up again . and then the creature vanished .

Kidou , endou ,aki and natsumi rushed towards haruna and gouenji , fubuki , tobitaka , fuyuka and tsunami rushed towards fudou . the rest of them kept standing where they were.

Kidou was almost having a heart attack on seeing haruna . His beloved sister was now looking like a boy ...her features were like a boy . On the other hand gouenji yelped on seeing fudou .

Fudou had breasts . They all looked at eachother . and then girls discussed the news of people's gender being changed . they decided to look if that has happened.

aki went to fudou amd fuyuka went to haruna . They both motioned everyone else to step back . and then aki opened fudou's shirt button and looked at fudou's chest . _Yep def breasts ... I am an idiot to even open the buttons when the breasts were obvious from the outside too . they are huge _thought aki . Then she closed the buttons . And moved her hands down , opened the belt and the button of the jeans and opened the zip . she then lowere the underwear a lil down and looked inside . _Huuh hes a girl now . A vagina . yeah hes been turned into a girl . _thought aki . She nodded to fuyuka amd then fuyuka looked at haruna's chest and then inside her underwear ._ Penis and flat chest ...A boy ...shes a boy now _ . fuyuka murmured to herself . aki and fuyuka told eachother first and then told the whole team about it . Kidou fainted. _My sister is a boy now _thats what he said before fainting . Natsumi looked at endou amd gouenji . Gouenji then went upto fudou and picked her (since hes a girl now ) up . and sameoka picked haurna up . They took them inside and sakuma kept on splashing water on kidou's face .

* * *

Two hours later fudou woke up and she looked around to find aki sitting next to her . _Eh aki san what happened ? _said fudou grabbing her head as if it was hurting . _fudou san ... wanna look in the mirror . _said aki and then she pulled a 1 foot mirror out and placed it infront of fudou . Fudou looked in the mirror holllyyy shittt _What the ...ahhh aki san . what kind of joke is this _said fudou looking at her . aki sighed ._if you think I am joking then notice you voice , then your chest and then look inside your pants . _said aki . ffudou looked at her chest ...BREASTS and then she looked inside her pants VAGINA ...he was a girl now . fudou was choking on her thoughts . _I I aki san huh ahh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ fudou screamed and endou sighed in the other room hearing fudou's scream . Kidou was trying his best to digest what he had seen . Haruna woke up and looked around . Natsumi told her everything plainly . Haruna did scream for a sec and then she (he ) smirked . Natsumi looked confused . _Now I get to do all stupid boy stuff without getting worried about getting home early and stuff and worrying about boys staring at me ...cooooolll _haruna said cheerfully.

* * *

Aki wore fudou's clothes . whereas no clother could fit fudou . Her breasts were huge and her body was curvy , her hips ...perfect . The girls had to go outside and get some new clothes for fudou . They got only one pair at first and said that they will come shopping again in a few hours with fudou to get the right clothes . Now they all sat in the hall of the hotel . _Hmm since haruna is a boy so how about we call him HARU instead . _said tsunami and everyone agreed to it .

Then fudou walked into the hall and half of the team had a nose bleed . Fudou was wearing a crop top with shorts amd a pair of snikers. in other words ahe looked hot and sexy all together . She sat down next to aki . _Now what do we call fudou _ said fuyuka . they all started thinking and fudou asked aki what was going on . she told her that since he is a girl now so they would need a girl name for her . _Lets call her Anaya Fudou ...you see anaya also starts with A _said natsumi and they all agreed to it .

_okay now anaya san lets go on shopping . we need more clothes for you . _said fuyuka . amd all girls got up even haru got up only to be pulled back by tobitaka _Haruuu you are a boy now . keeo that in mind . let the girls go _said gouenji. And so girls took anaya fudou on shopping and haru went with the boys on shopping .

**I ll use fudou and otonashi for anaya and haru now ...to keep it reak with inazuma .**The girls first entered a garments shop . The sight of bra and underwear made fudou blush . She never thought she woukd have to be at such a place . _Alright fudou san try on some so we know whats your size . ...cmon now get undressed . _said natsumi . fudou was having a panic attack but as he was a girl now she stripped down . Fudou tried various sizes and the one that fixed her was bought . Then they bought many clothes and did shopping to make dinner . The boys returned shortly after girls .

The entered the eating area which was with an open kitchen where the girls were cokking. Natsumi was making a braid of fudou's hair . She looked gorgeous in braid. Otonashi walked upto fudou and smiled . _You look gorgeous as a girl fudou san . Got a perfect body ,beautiful eyes and kissable lips as well _said otonashi . fudou smiled only because he knew that otonashi was once a girl and he doesnt mean any bad . Otherwise he would have kicked him in the balls. They all ate dinner amd went to sleep .

* * *

**15 DAYS LATER **

All the boys were _boys _Afterall . seeing the girls body turned them on except otonashi . and girls were also not behind em , they were too attracted towards boys except for fudou. one day they alk decided to play truth and dare . Before that they all sweared on their beliefs to do all dares both group and solo and that is dare comes on then they ll let the other do it and would tell everything honestly . And so the gane begun .

Many perveted dares were given . Aki was given dare to show everyone her breasts . natsumi was told to kiss endou . kidou was dares to wear a bikni and stuff . When it came on fudou she just took dare for no reason . Tobitaka smirked and said _I dare you to get your underwear off and let me touch you _Fudou panicked . The boys smirked . They girls gulped. They had sweared to do every dare. Fudou hesitantly got her underwear off . (she was wearing a skirt ) and then walked upto tobitaka . tobitaka made her sit in his lap and then slid his hand under her skirt . fudou started breathing heavily . and then a hand touched her vagina . fudou flinched at the touch . Tobitaka circled his finger around the vagina and then let her go . Fudou sighed in relief . And so thw more perverted game started . Fudou made sure to take truth as muchas she could to orevent the dares .

* * *

At night all the boys and the girls were horny . Anyhow they went back . Otonashi however went to fudous room. _Pretty perverted game it was right _he said . fudou nodded. _You look damnly hot today and for the first time I wanna touch you . _said otonashi. fudou gulped amd stepped back a lil bit . otonashi locked the door and moved closer . He grabbed fudou's hand and sat on the bed having fudou on his legs . He parted her legs and opened the buttons of fudou's shirt. Fudou tried to escape but otonashi had a firm grip . He grabbed a bottle the he had brought and opened it. It was honey . And then he poured it on fudous breasts . fudou was breathing heavily . The honey slid down to her waist and otonashi pulled the skirt a lil bit and poured honey . The honey surrounded fudou's breasts and her underwear and vagina along with her thighs . He placed the honey aside and then grabbed her breasts and started pkaying with them. fudou started moaning . He then slid his hand under the skirt and touched fudou's underwear. . The honey coated otonashi's finger . He slid past the ununderwear and slid his finger filled with honey inside fudou . Fudou's head fell back on his shoulder . She was in pain bit it was pleasurable. He moved the finger in amd out slowly slowly . then he removed fudous all clothes while fingering her vagina . fudou spread her legs even more. Otonashiremoved his fingers and then placed a camera infront of them such that he could record allbof what he was gonna do . He then once again dipped his finger in honey and slipped it inside her . Fudou moaned with every movement of the finger . He then added a second and then a third finger inside her vagina . and turned fudou to face him . They boyh kissed and then otonashi sucked on fudou's breasts . and then moved back up to kiss her . They both kissed for long and otonashi renoved his clothes and once again slid his finger inside her . Fudou grabbed his (otonashi) cock and rubbed it coating it all with honey . _I would love to have you suck my dick but it wants your vagina more _said haru otonashi and then he pushed his cock inside fudou . Fudou lost her virginity. She was crying due to pain so she digged her nails inside haru's back . They both had sex . _Fudou Anaya you are mine _He said and then he came inside her . filling her inside with his semen .

They both kiss one last time and then smthey fell asleep.

* * *

Fudou woke up the next morning looked at otonashi . He also woke up due to gudou moving in his arms. He looked at her body . _Will you marry me ...my gorgeous anaya _he asked her . fudou thought for a minute and said yes eventually . Otonashi knew that he was not wearing a condom and if fudoh was to get pregnant somehow ...he needs to take the responsibility .

So when fudou said yes otonashi and fudou had sex once again .

Haruna told everything to kidou and kidou choked on his coke . _srsly you both hqd sex . _he was too shocked .

* * *

Otonashi and fudou got married 10 days later . they led a happy marriage life . helping eachother through stuff the other didnt know . and they were happy . Maybe they loved eachother like lovers after they got married .

**3 Months later**Fudou got up and threw . It was The third time in the day . When otonashibcame back from work (ofc fudoh worked too but she took a leave cx she was not well)

she told him that she had not been feeling well for 4 days . The next day he took her to the doctor and they got to know that fudou was pregnant .

they both kissed when they got home .

Their son was born after 8 months and 15 days . Fudou was feeding him milk when suddenly the creature appeared again and once again the time wqs turned back to when it all started .

They both were once again their noemak self but they both got fever when the creature vanished . They all got worried when both of them got sick during the party .

nobody had any memory of them turning into opposite genders not even they themselves .

* * *

**THE END .**


End file.
